10 Ways to Annoy the Greatest Demigods
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: Manar Kerelli is what you might say insane. So what does the daughter of Hades do? She gives you 10 different ways to annoy the greatest demigods! Enjoy, and review! (It's parody because it's not really a proper story, yet a bit entertaining, if not a lot.) ON HIATUS
1. Leo Valdez

**Well, the title says it all! I'm coming up with ten different (ish) ways for YOU to annoy people! If you want, you can review different demigods I can use! Or gods. Hehehehe... First up: Leo! **

* * *

Warning:

I suggest you bring a bottle of water or a fire extinguisher with you while preforming these tasks. Thank you.

* * *

_#1: Tell him to dress up as the ghost of Christmas past._

"Manar, I'm NOT doing it."

"But LEO, you'd be perfect! You would be flaming and telling everybody how stupid they were as a child!"

"You have a point, but I'm not doing it."

"Please?"

"NO!"

* * *

_#2: Stare creepily at him. When he asks you to stop, sing..._

"Um, Manar? Can you stop it?"

"AND I SET FIIIIIIRE TO THE RAAIIIINNN! WATCHED IT POUR, AS I TOUGHED YOUR FACE! WELL IT BURNED CAUSE I CRIED WHILE IT WAS SCREAMING OUT YOUR NAME! YOUR NAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!"

"MANAR I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

_#3: Tell him Katniss Everdeen was on fire first._

"Leo! Leo! LLLLEEEEEOOOOO!"

"What!?"

"Did you know Katniss Everdeen was on fire first?"

"Did you know that your hair will be on fire in two seconds?"

* * *

_#4: Tell him there's a waiting list to use him as a campfire._

"Manar, I'm not interested!"

"Leo, this is important!"

"Ugh, what now?"

"Did you know there's a waiting list to use you as a campfire? ... Um... I'll just go...AHHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

* * *

_#5: Roast marshmallows on him._

"Leo, stay still."

"Manar, what are you doing?"

"Please go on fire."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, and if you don't I'll send you essence to Tartarus!"

"You can't do that! You're only 13!"

"Hazel's 13 and she can control Mist!"

"...true. Fine..."

"Thanks!" *roasts marshmallows*

* * *

_#6: Don't give him any marshmallows._

"Hey, can I have one?"

"AS LONG AS I'M LIVING YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ONE! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

_#7: Tell him that there's a lot of Leo/Frank fanfictions._

"Leo, you remember how I go on Fanfiction, right?"

"Yeah. I can't remember your name..."

"Forget it. Did you know there's a LOT of fanfictions of you and Frank, right?"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

_#8: Ask him to put a band-aid on your finger, and if he does, yell "IT BURNS!" Loudly._

"Leo, can you put a band-aid on my finger?"

"Uh...sure...I guess."

"IT BURNS! IT BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"MANAR! SERIOUSLY!?"

* * *

_#9: If he doesn't, say "But it BURNS!" Loudly._

"Leo, can you put a band-aid on me?"

"What? No!"

"But Leo, IT BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSS!"

* * *

_#10: Write 'Repair Boy' on all of his shirts with a sharpie and tell everyone NOT to give him extras (CHB)._

"What the heck? MANAR!"

"Yyyyyyeeeeeessssssss?"

"Did you write Repair Boy on all my shirts?"

"Err..."

"I am _so _going to kill you."

"Uh oh!"

* * *

**So that's it! Review!**


	2. Hazel Levesque

**Hi guys! Over the summer break I won't be able to update. Sorry! And this goes for ALL stories. D: No internet access! But now...Hazel!**

* * *

Warning:

Understand that jewels and other metal stuff will be popping up. They may hit you in the head, foot, arm, etc. purposely or accidentally. And you will have an annoyed Hazel, and possibly an angry Nico. You have been warned.

* * *

_#1: Make her choose Frank...or Leo_

"Hazel! Hazel! HHHHHHAAAAAAZZZZEEEEELLLL!"

"Huh? Oh, it's just you."

"Just me?"

"Uh, forget it. What's up?"

"I have a question for you."

"No, you can't control Mist."

"No, it's not that! It's something else!"

*sigh* "Fine. What's up?"

"Who do you chose?"

"Who do I choose?"

"Yeah! Frank or Leo?"

* * *

_#2: If she chooses Frank, tell her she's saving money for pets._

"So?"

"...Frank."

"Oh. Did you know you're saving money for pets?"

* * *

_#3: If she chooses Leo, tell her she's saving money on campfires._

"So?"

"...Leo"

"Oh! Did you know you're saving money on campfires?"

* * *

_#4: If she walks away, dress up as a horse and say "Like me NOW!"_

"Hey! Hazel!"

"WHAT?"

"Like me NOW!"

"Where on Earth did you get that costume?"

"Uh..."

* * *

_#5: Ask her if she knows how to play the piano. If she says no, say "I thought you knew how to tickle them ivories!"_

"Hazel, do you know how to play the piano?"

"No, but I'm sure one of the Apollo-"

"I thought you knew how to tickle them ivories!"

"What does that mean?"

"I haven't the slightest idea!"

* * *

_#6: If she says yes, then say "You can't play them pearlies like I CAN!" Then go find a piano, and play it terribly, even if you do know how to play it!_

"Hazel, do you know how to play the piano?"

"Well as a matter of fact, I do!"

"WELL, you can't play them pearlies like I can!"

"Wh- _where did that piano come from?"_

"My head! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Manar, stop playing! My ears hurt!"

"NEVER! THEM PEARLIES SOUND BEAUTORIOUS!"

* * *

_#7: When she's reading, go *cough* Forever Alone *cough*_

*cough* "Forever alone." *cough*

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused!"

* * *

_#8: Whisper "Levessssssssque, Hazzzzzelllll Levessssssque..." over and over again._

"Hazzzzzellllll..."

"Hm?"

"Levessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssque..."

"Manar, seriously?"

* * *

_#9: Whenever Leo walks by (make sure Hazel hears) say "Hey Sammy-oh wait, srry Leo!"_

"Hey Sammy-oh wait, sorry Leo!"

* * *

_#10: Ask her that if she really like horses, she should have a crush on Chiron. (If she keeps denying it, scream "No-nope NOPE!")_

"Manar! Stop it!"

"No nope NOPE! I know you have one, I KNOW it! You really like horses! That's how I know it's true!"

"SERIOUSLY!?"

* * *

**So that's it! REVIEW! And if you're going to use any of this, don't forget credit! I could use popularity...**

**And I forgot: I got the reasons from someone on Deviant art. Credit to that fan!**


	3. Annabeth Chase

** Uh...hi?**

***dodges laptop***

**I'm so sorry for not updating! But...at least I updated? Heh,heh...err... hi? Anyways,someone requested Annabeth. Here ya go!**

* * *

Warning:

You are dealing with a daughter of Athena. Good luck and be EXTREMELY cautious.

* * *

_#1: Remind her of Luke._

"Hi Annabeth!"

"Manar! Are you here to ask me about jellyfish? Cause I'm-"

"No no no no no. Remember Luke?"

"..."

"I'll just be going..."

* * *

_#2: Video-tape her reaction and post it on Godtube._

"Hey Manar, what're you watching?"

"Oh, just some chick crying her eyeballs out."

"Oh? That chick's...ME!?"

"Uh...that's show biz?"

* * *

_#3: Tell her it got a million hits, most from Luke who's watching from the Underworld._

"But it did get millions of hits."

"Yeah, but-"

"And most of them were from Luke. I know these things."

* * *

_#4: Make up an ancient artifact and make up it's history (she'll be pissed that she doesn't know it.)_

"Annabeth, have you ever heard of the Cloud of...err...Philosophy?"

"No..."

"Well, it was created by the ancient winchas who used to burn immortal fire and the smoke was taken and kept in a room where they..."

* * *

_#5: Tell her she wasn't smart enough to recognize Circe, which caused Percy to turn into a guinea pig._

"I can't believe it..."

"What?"

"So obvious..."

"What? What is it? TELL ME!"

"It's quite obvious. But you weren't smart enough..."

"WHAT!? Smart enough to do what?!"

"To recognize Circe. You made Percy turn into a guinea pig. All because you weren't _smart enough."_

"One minute to run. _Go."_

* * *

_#6: E-mail her an inappropriate thing, and when she opens it up say "Bad Annabeth, isn't Percy enough?"_

"Ugh, 424 un-read. Let's start with...what the hell?"

"Tsk tsk. Bad Annabeth, isn't Percy enough?"

"Manar, did you send this?"

"Uh..."

* * *

_#7: Ask her if she has a bellybutton_

"Hey Annabeth, do you have a bellybutton?"

"What?"

"I said do you have a bellybutton."

* * *

_#8: If she says yes, tell her "I want proof."_

"So?"

"Of course. Why-"

"I want proof. _Now._"

* * *

_#9: If she ignores you, poke her and keep asking the question._

*poke* "Do you have a bellybutton?" *poke* "Do ya?"

"Leave me alone."

*an extra hard poke* "DO YA?"

"GO AWAY!"

* * *

_#10: When Annabeth's sleeping, put shaving cream on the parts of her pillow her head's not on. When she turns, run._

"WHO IN THE NAME OF TARTARUS WOULD..._MANAR!"_

* * *

**So that's it! I hope you enjoyed (and forgive me) and stuff. I have nothing prepared for you guys, so another chapter will come sometime between now and the end of time. Thank you. Don't forget to review and request another victim! **


	4. The Impossible (The Stolls)

Warning:

You are dealing with a sons of Hermes. Enough explained.

* * *

_1\. Replace their toilet water with vinegar and put an open balloon of baking soda right above the vinegar level, when they flush, run. (pranking the Stolls will annoy them!)_

*flush*

"AHHH!"

* * *

_2\. Everytime Katie walks by, poke Travis and go, "Loooover boy" *poke* "Loooooover boy" *poke* and say it loud enough for Katie to hear._

*poke* "Looooooover boy."

"Stop it. I don't even KNOW you."

*poke* "LOOOOOOOVER boy."

"STOP!"

* * *

_3\. Tell Connor that he will forever be in the shadow of his older brother's awesomeness. In a creepy (or a fail scary) voice may make better results (but you may regret it when he goes after you.)_

"Hey Conner!"

"Huh? Oh, it's just you. S'up?"

"I foresee in this toilet paper roll you shall forever live in shadow of your brothers awesomeness."

"Toilet paper roll?"

"DO NOT QUESTION THE PROPHECY HE-WHO-SHALL-LIVE-IN-THE-SHADOW-OF-HIS-AWESOME-BROTHER!

* * *

_4\. Tell Connor that he could be better if he pranked him, and tell him to do the shaving cream when he's sleeping prank._

"Buuuuuuuut..."

"But what?"

"If you pranked Travis, you'll be so much better."

"Really? Any suggestions?"

"Totally. The shaving cream one. Classic and effective."

* * *

_5\. Tell Travis that Connor is going to pull the shaving cream stunt on him._

"Travis! I have to tell you a secret!"

"Really? What?"

"Conner is gonna pull a prank on you. Be prepared. It's the classic shaving cream one."

* * *

_6\. Install a net over Connor and Travis's bunk and invite all the campers to the Hermes cabin that night, when Connor goes to prank Travis, he'll be prepared, and you will too, along with an audience._

"Everyone shush! Look, we're just in time!"

"AHHHH!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" *wipes a tear* "Classic."

* * *

_7\. Tell them when they grow up the best they can be, is mailman._

"Conner! Travis!"

"What? Here to apologize?"

"No! I have another prophecy..."

"Oh boy..."

"I foresee in this chicken leg, that the best you two can be are MAILMANS! WOOOO!

* * *

_8\. Whenever they crack jokes, tell the group around you not to laugh._

"-and that's how Percy lost his only pair of boxers."

*cricket* "Seriously? Nothing?"

* * *

_9\. Tell your group of friends to laugh really hard when you make lame jokes._

"Why did the chicken cross the road? TO LAY EGGS AT THE GROCERY STORE!"

*laughter*

"What is it Stolls? Can't handle the fact I'm _funnier_ than you two combined?

* * *

_10\. Tell everyone it's throw eggs on the Stoll's when they're sleeping day!_

"Got it Hazel? Okay, now round everyone up..."

_2 minutes later..._

"On my mark...3...2...1..."

"AHHH!"

* * *

**That's it! Remember to review and suggest demigods! If I get over 30 reviews I'll start taking in OCs! SO REVIEW!**


	5. Percy Jackson

**I'm** **SO**** sorry I haven't been updating, but I...uh...I've got no excuse. Since your requests are getting out of hands (not really, but I'm still doing this) I'm doing MOST REQUESTED. Six people wanted Percy, so here's PERSSASY MCJACKSON! (And no, that's NOT one way to annoy him. Sorry.)**

* * *

Warning:

This is Percy Jackson. Uh...do I really have to say more?

* * *

_#1. Call him seaweed, when he asks why, just tell him, " 'Cause you have no brain."_

"Hi Seaweed!"

"Um...why'd do call me seaweed? Cause-"

"Oh, that's simple. You don't have a brain. No point in refrencing something you don't have, am I right Seaweed? Uh...you know you shouldn't be playing with swords..."

* * *

_#2. Call him Perry Johanson, Perky Johnson, or P.J_

"Hi Perry Johanson!"

"My name's not Perry Johanson."

"Oh, sorry Perky Johnson."

"That's not my name either."

"Whatever floats your boat P.J"

"You know what my name is? It's U. ."

"Really? Mine is Gotta G.O!"

* * *

_#3. Remind him of how Poseidon and Sally made him... (He won't be able to look at them **EVER**** AGAIN!**)_

"Hey Perce, I need to teach you something, since you've got no brain. It's important, if you want your relationship with Annabeth to work..."

"What?"

"It's where babies come from."

"Oh...doesn't it come from the head, or...?"

"No. First, the guy-"

"-and that's what Sally and Poseidon did to have you."

"MY MIND HAS BEEN CORRUPTED. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE."

* * *

_#4. Hum the song... (Don't go near the water!-Beach Boys) when he's around. _

"Don't go near the water..."

"Huh?"

"Don't you think it's sad..."

"What?"

"What's happened to the water..."

"Um...should I know what you're talking about?"

"Our water's going bad..."

"Oh, I get it. Haha, NOT FUNNY."

* * *

_#5. Tell him Luke was technically his **GRANDPA**!_

"Hey Percy, did you know Luke's technically your GRANDPA?! Haha, oh the irony."

"If he's my Grandpa, then he's YOURS as well."

"...Touche."

* * *

_#6. Ask him if he can breathe while underwater in a bubble bath.  
_

"Percy, can you breathe underwater..."

"Yeah."

"...in a BUBBLEBATH!?"

"Yeah...uh I mean no...I mean what?"

* * *

_#7. Say "Can I borrow your pen for a sec?" at school, if he doesn't give it to you, take it anyway, and when it turns into a sword, yell "**HE'S GOT A**_

_**WEAPON**!"_

"Hey, can I borrow your pen for a sec?"

"No."

*takes pen anyways and uncaps it*

"HE'S GOT A WEAPON! FLY FOOLS!"

* * *

_#8. If the mortals can't see through the mist, say "Just Kidding." (Make sure you do this in all your classes with him!)_

"...eheh. Just kidding."

_#9. Remind him about Iris-Messaging Reyna while she was taking a bath._

"Hey, remember when you IMed Reyna while she was taking a bath?"

"Oh my gods...don't bring that up please..."

* * *

_#10. When he blushes, say, "**YOUR BLUSHING! I TELLING ANNABETH**!" and make him beg for mercy.  
_

"YOU'RE BLUSHING! I'm telling Annabeth!"

"OhmygodsManarpleasedon'tifyoudoshe'llkillusallpleasedon'tManarPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE-"

"Well...you COULD beg for mercy..."

"Mercymercymercyjustdon'ttellherpleasepleasepleaseHAVEMERCYjustdon'ttellAnnabeth-"

"Tell me what?"

* * *

**There's Percy! I hoped you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave a review on your way out! I think I might have a few mistakes, so if I do PLEASE tell me. I do enjoy number ten. Mwahahaha...**

**Anyways, here's the request chart!**

**Piper McLean: 2**_  
_

**Jason Grace: 2**

**Frank Zhang: 3**

**Nico di Angelo: 2**

**Clarisse la Rue: 1**

**Reyna A.R.A: 1**

**Chiron: 1**

**Drew Tanaka: 1**

**Lou Ellen: 1**

**Tyson: 1**

**Grover Underwood: 1**

**Thalia Grace: 1**

**It seems like next time I should do Frank, unless the numbers change. But for now, keep your hope at Frank Zhang. That's it, and I hope you have a great day!**


	6. Authors Note

**Sorry, this is an authors note. But this is IMPORTANT, so please read it.**

**Does anyone else read their own stories to remember what's going on? I hope I'm not the only one. So, I said I'd accept OCs if I get over 30 reviews. I have freaking 44 reviews. 44! OMG! You guys are the best! But I'm guessing I'll have to choose from one MILLION (ish) so here's a compromise: If you guys stop requesting demigods from the books (e,g Thalia Grace) the I'll accept OCs. If you guys want to still see demigods from the books, then OCs will have to wait. Which do you really want? I kinda don't want to do OCs, but I'll do what my AWESOME readers prefer. Anyways, here's the request chart!**

**Piper McLean: 3**

**Jason Grace: 5**

**Frank Zhang: 4**

**Nico di Angelo: 8 (Dear Captain Popcorn, Sorry. Only one vote. D: Glad you love Nico though.)**

**Clarisse la Rue: 2**

**Reyna A.R.A: 1**

**Chiron: 1**

**Drew Tanaka: 2**

**Lou Ellen: 2**

**Tyson: 2**

**Grover Underwood: 1**

**Thalia Grace: 2**

**Will Solace: 1**

**I guess that means the next chapter's gonna be Nico's! Man, how'd he get from 2-8? You guys REALLY want Manar to piss off her own half-brother. So kind.**

**PLEASE VOTE! You can only vote for one person *glares at Captain Popcorn* and only ONE PER CHAPTER!**

**So that's it from me! **

**Yours in demigodishness and all that stuff,**

**Awesome as Annabeth **

**P.S Captain Popcorn, you're an awesome person and all, but seriously. ONE VOTE ONLY. If your goldfish wants Nico next, then your goldfish needs an account. XD **


	7. Drew Tanaka (I'M BBBAAACCCKKK! :D )

**Eight months!? Have I really been gone that long!? GOMENASAI! (I'm sorry! in Japanese)**

**I just got busy, and I had other things to do...and I had the play (I was Miss Hannigan in Annie) and I'M SORRY.**

**Anyway, I AM on a break, but I HAD to update for all you amazing people. :)**

**69 REVIEWS. 69 FREAKING REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! :D :D :D**

**And I know I have to do Nico, or someone other than this person, but this was originally supposed to be Chapter 5. Not Percy. So...**

* * *

NEW AND NOT REALLY IMPROVED CHAPTER EDITION! NOW INCLUDES TIPS TO HELP YOU SUCCEED FOR YOUR CONVENIENCE!

Tips:

Always have a ready made lie or excuse. See #5 as an example.

* * *

Warning:

You are dealing with a daughter of Aphrodite with charmspeak powers. Not that strong, but still there. Maybe have wax in your ears, so you can block out her charmspeak and screeching noises. Also, careful not to let her have any blackmail material beforehand.

* * *

_#1: Tell her that her clothes are terribly outdated, and is SO one week ago (a month is the limit, since she filters her clothes. Meaning she never has anything over a month old)._

"Hey Drew!"

"Oh, it's just you. What?"

"You're clothes are HORRIBLY outdated! When did you get them, a week ago? Yawn."

"H-how DARE you!?"

"I dare. A LOT."

* * *

_#2: Mistake her for 'Dumpster Queen'. If you don't want to be merciful, don't say sorry, as shown:_

"Hey, Dumpster Queen! Oh wait, it's just Drew."

"You-!"

* * *

_#3: Switch her mascara for a black Crayola marker. Ask Hazel to help you (since she has Mist.) Use the Mist to make it seem like she's putting on actual mascara._

"What do you MEAN my mascara's off!? I know I-AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

_#4: Ask her why she isn't head Counselor._

"So Dumpster Queen, or Drew, whichever one you think suits you, why aren't you head Counselor? Did you miss the election or something?"

"I'll ruin your love life..."

"You mean the one that doesn't exist? I'm considering becoming a Hunter!"

* * *

_#5: Ask her what brand of makeup she has, then tell her to remind you never to get the same brand EVER._

"Hey Drew, what makeup brand do you use?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Uh, well...um...I'm just...er...writing...an...article? Yes! I'm writing an article for...ex head counselors? Yes, ex head counselors! I'm going to Jake next. I'm basing it off of...uh...preferences, so naturally I chose makeup for you."

"Oh. Okay then! I usually use Covergirl, and-"

"Awesome! Now, remind me never to get Covergirl, since the results can be...well, you should know. Considering you wear it..."*****

* * *

_#6: Ask her if she ships Jasper/Jiper (record answer.)_

"Hey Drew, do you ship Jasper?"

"WHAT?

* * *

_#7: Keep poking her if she ignores you._

"Well?" *pokes*

"Quit it slug!"

"Okay okay..."

...

*pokes*

"YOU LITTLE-!"

* * *

_#8: If she says yes, then tell her you'll show the footage to Piper._

"WELL!?"

"Okay okay! Fine, I kind of do..."

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that?"

"I SAID I SHIP IT!"

"You want me to show it to Piper? Okay then!"

"What!?"

* * *

_#9: If she says no, call her jealous._

"WELL!?"

"Obviously the ship should sink. Drason for the win!"

"Draco Malfoy and Jason? Uh..."

"No! I meant me!"

"Whatever you say, Little Miss Jealous..."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"What?"

* * *

_#10: After doing all the following steps, tell her that you did all of them just to teach her to be nice._

"Now, after all these lessons, do you feel like a saint?"

"What?"

*huffs* "I did this to teach you a lesson. Be nicer. Do you feel like a saint?"

"No..."

"I guess you still need lessons!"

"What!? No!"

* * *

**Rushed? Yeah...**

***I don't wear makeup, but Covergirl seems good. I wouldn't know, but don't stop using it because of me. It's one of the only brands I know... XD**

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_** Okay, NOW I'll let you vote for as many as you want. You can EITHER: a) do all of them or b) choose 3 ONLY**

**...**

**You're welcome.**

**Speaking of voting, here's the chart! :)**

**Piper McLean: 5**

**Jason Grace: 7**

**Frank Zhang: 8**

**Nico di Angelo: 16 (You guys REALLY want me to do Nico...hmm...and I DO have a plan for him...mwahahaha...)**

**Clarisse la Rue: 3**

**Reyna A.R.A: 2**

**Chiron: 3**

**Lou Ellen: 3**

**Tyson: 3**

**Grover Underwood: 2**

**Thalia Grace: 3**

**Will Solace: 3**

**Rick Riordan: 2**

**Nike (hmm...gods...): 2**


	8. Nico di Angelo (YOU'RE WELCOME)

**Hey there! I'm now into the groove of this story. At first, I though of abandoning it.**

**...**

**But then I thought "NNNNNNAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" :)**

**IT'S HERE. AFTER 16 VOTES, ALMOST A YEAR, AND MY AMAZINGNESS, I PRESENT TO YOU...**

**NICO DI ANGELO! :D :D :D**

**P.S I'm trying out a somewhat different writing style for both Tip and Warning. Review your opinion! :)**

* * *

Tip:

Be on good terms with Hazel...she'll be useful. Not that that's the only reason, but STILL.

* * *

Warning:

A child of the Big Three. Must I say more? He'll be a BIT nicer to Manar since they're somewhat related, but no one guarantee your safety. More info? Too bad, they don't pay me enough.

* * *

_#1: Sing him 'Angel of Darkness' everywhere he goes._

"Angel of Darkness!"

"Huh?"

"Angel of DARKNESS!"

"Wait, isn't that the-"

"The WORLD is in your hands!"

"Nightcore, right?"

"But I will fight until the end!"

*sigh* "You're gonna follow me, aren't you."

"I SHALL CURE YOUR INSECURITIES WITH SINGING! HELP ME, WILL!"

* * *

_#2: Nudge him with your elbow whenever Will walks by and say "It's Will." (use eyebrows for better effect)._

*nudge* "Look. It's Will."

"So?"

*wiggles eyebrows* "It's Will."

"So?"

"It's _Will."_

*walks away* "Leave me alone."

"But _Niiiiiiiiiiiicoooooooooooo, _it's _Willllllllllllll."_

* * *

_#3: Set Nico up on an online dating site._

"Manar, what're you doing?"

"Just helping you out. What do you do in your spare time?"

*slightly scowls* "What kind of question is that?"

"I dunno, ask 'eHarmony'."

*blinks* "e-what?"

"Uh...e...bay?"

"One minute. _Run."_

"But you didn't even answer my question!"

_"Manar!"_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

* * *

_#4: Take him to Burger King and ask him to order a Happy Meal for you (having Hazel help you with the Mist would be the best)._

"Do it yourself."

"Niiiiiiiicooooooooo..."

"No."

"You're so mean to me!"

"No."

"I'll tell Piper you're being mean to me and she'll change your wardrobe again!"

*shudders* "Okay okay..."

"Welcome, what can I get you today?"

"Can I have a Happy Meal?"

...

"You're kidding. Tell me your order or _get out. _I've dealt with people like you for FAR too long."

"But...I just wanted a Happy-"

"Out. _Now."_

...

"Manar, why are we at Burger King?"

"Um...I'm loving it? Uh, BYE!"

* * *

_#5: Tell him the history of his name._

"Nico, did you know that-"

"No."

"But-"

"Not interested."

"Nico-"

"Too bad."

"FINE, Mr. Edward Cullen from the Isles of Blest!"

"_Excuse me!?"_

"Well, the name Nico is most likely the form of 'Nikolaos'; meaning Victory of the people, and your last name meaning of the angels ties together that your name is related to death. Nico can also be relative to Necro, which means _death_."

"How does that-?"

"It basically means 'Victory of the people of the angel'."

"Oh gods..."

* * *

_#6: Ask him if he likes pasta._

"Do you like pasta?"

"Is this another dating website?"

* * *

_#7: If he says no, call him a traitor to his country._

"Well?"

"Not really, no..."

*gasp* "WHAT!? How could you!? TRAITOR TO ITALY! Dishonour to you! Dishonour to your cow!"

"Is that a Mulan reference?"

"DISHONOUR!"

* * *

_#8: Tell him he's forever alone*****_

"Nico!"

"I'm busy. Go away."

"Niiiiiiiiicooooooo..."

*sigh* "What?"

"You're forever alone."

*vein pops*

* * *

_#9: If he suggests otherwise, ask him who is special person is._

"No I'm not."

"Then who's your special someone?" *wiggles eyebrows*

"Shut up."

* * *

_#10: Take his sword and give it to Percy, saying "I found Riptide!"_

"Percy! I found Riptide for you!"

"Manar. That's-"

"_Manar."_

*shudders* "Um...hello! Percy stole your swod and I was trying to get it back!"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Rushed? Yeah yeah... -_-***

***Solangelo fans, calm down. I can hear your riot from here. I WAS going to add Solangelo in #9, but I already added some in #2, so I'm good. :)**

**And that's it! Schools ending in a week, and summer's finally here! Have an amazing vacation, and I MIGHT BE ON A HUGE HIATUS WITH ALL STORIES FOR TWO MONTHS. Sad, but hang in there! It all depends on how I'm going to spend my summer, but it's just a heads up. **

**Anywho, here's the chart! :D**

**Piper McLean: 5**

**Jason Grace: 8**

**Frank Zhang: 8**

**Clarisse la Rue: 4**

**Reyna A.R.A: 5**

**Chiron: 3**

**Lou Ellen: 4**

**Tyson: 4**

**Grover Underwood: 2**

**Thalia Grace: 4**

**Will Solace: 3**

**Rick Riordan: 4**

**Nike: 3**

**Zeus: 1**

**Dead People (way to be blunt...): 1**

**Athena: 1**

**Hades: 1**

**P.S Someone said that they didn't understand "vote for all". Can't remember who, but I'll explain.**

**You legitimately vote for ALL. Every choice is moved up by one. When you do that, however, you can't vote for the three other people. Did I mention you can vote for the same person? Yup! So if you want to do "Reyna Reyna Reyna", then her number would go up by three! :D**

**I am seriously TOO kind. XD**

**Happy voting, and until we meet again,**

**Awesome as Annabeth :D **


	9. Frank Zhang

**I SWEAR I'M NOT DEAD, I WAS JUST IN A 5 MONTH COMA. T.T **

**Long time no see my fellow demigods! I am SO SORRY for not updating, but now I'm back! Ish...**

**But anyway! This story is now OFF hiatus! I will do my absolute BEST to try and update, I truly will! :) But honestly, I might die again, so be careful...**

**WHAT THE HADES, WE HAVE 100 REVIEWS. I honestly feel like crying right now. o.o Thank you all so much! You don't know how much this means to me, seriously. You guys are the BEST! Cookies for all! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) I love you guys! :D :D :D **

**I BOTH LOVE/HATE HIGH SCHOOL. And we have Niner Day too... :'(**

**FOR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OTAKUS: I'm going to post a story soon, so it'd mean a lot if you check it out when it's posted! It's okay if you don't but really, my heart would appreciate it, since it's going to be my FIRST SnK fanfic. If you haven't started that anime DO IT CAUSE IT'S SO AMAZING ASFKKJGMSHFSHD DOOOOO IIIIIIIT (but don't get attached to ANY characters, no matter what.) Thanks for reading this small otaku section! :)**

**Anywho, enough stalling! I present to you... FRANK ZHANG!**

* * *

Warning:

Honestly, do you all really need warnings? You're annoying DEMIGODS with POWERS. -_-* Oh well...at least it pays well. Anyway, you're going against a ROMAN. A PRAETOR. A SHAPESHIFTER. Seriously, I really don't need to say anything else...

* * *

Tips:

Be sure to do steps without Reyna finding out. No explanation, just do it...

* * *

_#1: Call him Frankie_

"Hi Frankie!"

"Don't call me that."

*grumbles* "What a party pooper...Frankie."

"Ugh...you're gonna annoy me like everyone else, aren't you."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat, pfffffffffffff, nah. I'm too innocent."

*rolls eyes* "Right. Innocent."

* * *

_#2: Ask him where he's from (watch how Manar does it)_

"Hey Frankie, where're you from?"

"I'm from Canada...wait, aren't you from Canada?"

"Yes, but you can't be!"

"Uh...why?"

"Cause your..."

"I'm what?"

"You know..."

"I know _what?"_

"You're...you're...you're...you're NOT AWESOME ENOUGH!"

*vein pops*

"What? At least I didn't say Chinese!"

* * *

_#3: Tell him to turn into a puppy_

"Frankie! Can you turn into a puppy?"

"Well, considering my abilities, yes. Yes I can."

"Oh, you didn't understand. Turn into a puppy!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"FRANKIE, YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!"

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

_#4: Call him Chinese Baby Man_

"So...no more Frankie?"

"Yes. Thank the Fates you've stopped calling me-"

"I ORDER YOU TO SHUT THE MOUTH OF THE CHINESE BABY MAN!"

"-names. Well, thank you Fates..."

"Chinese Baby Man...what a manly name."

* * *

_#5: Get him to be late for a Praetor meeting (or whatever they have, since Manar has no idea what the meetings are called XD)_

"Go away Manar, I'm going to be late-!"

"Wait! YOU STILL HAVE TO SEEM MY NEW SHADOW TRICK!"

"Fine, but make it VERY-"

*shadow travels to Tokyo*

"-quick! WHAT THE HADES MANAR."

"You yelled at me! I couldn't focus and I accidentally shadow-travelled which is your fault and I was thinking of one of my favourite animes and you messed me up and NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE."

"THIS ISN'T MY FAULT!"

"Whatever. Now...didn't you have a meeting, or conference, or whatever you Praetors do?"

"Mars Almighty, Reyna's going to KILL me! Quick, we have to get back-"

"-after sightseeing!"

"MANAR!"

_1 hour later..._

"Frank..."

*gulp*

* * *

_#6: Force him to watch an extremely boring shadow puppet show_

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

"I'm grounded because of you!"

"But...but...but...I'll tell Nico on you!"

"As if he'd listen to you after-"

"And Hazel!"

"...I really dislike you at this moment."

"And now I present..._The Shadow Puppet!"_

_2 hours later..._

"Die...die...die..."

"What the actual Pluto was that!?"

* * *

_#7: Shadow travel him to Japan_

"Manar...why are we in Japan!?"

"So you can take me to an anime store!"

"Didn't I already take you to Tokyo!?"

"Yeah, but didn't take me to an anime store!"

"But I don't know Japanese!"

"What!? You can't!?"

*sweat drops*

"I know _Chinese."_

"Oh...but take me to an anime store!"

"NO!"

* * *

_#8: When Hazel and Frank are cuddling (or some other innocent act) yell behind them "JUST DO IT!" _

*snuggles*

*creeps behind them*

"YESTERDAY YOU SAID TOMORROW!"

"AHHH! What the Pluto Manar!?"

"Shut up Frank and JUST...DO IT! MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!"

*facepalm*

* * *

_#9: Ask Frank what are those..._

"Frank..."

"Oh gods, now what?"

"I just have one question for you..."

"Why do I have a bad feeling?"

*drops on her knees and points at Franks sandals*

"WHAT'RE THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!?"

"Um...sandals."

"Well, they stink! Wash them for once!"

* * *

_#10: Follow this procedure ↓_

"Frank, are you better than Leo?"

"Obviously!"

"Why the Gods you lying? Why you always lying? Mmmm oh my gods. Stop dragon lying!"

"Dragon lying?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to say f-"

"No thank you!"

"Tch. Thought so."

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR USING VINE MEMES SERIOUSLY I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING MY MIND WENT COMPLETELY BLANK ON FRANK, I'M SO SORRY. T.T**

**Anyway, here's the chart!**

**Piper McLean: 8**

**Jason Grace: 15**

**Clarisse la Rue: 4**

**Reyna A.R.A: 7**

**Chiron: 3**

**Lou Ellen: 4**

**Tyson: 4**

**Grover Underwood: 2**

**Thalia Grace: 11**

**Will Solace: 5**

**Rick Riordan: 12**

**Nike: 3**

**Zeus: 1**

**Dead People (way to be blunt...): 1**

**Athena: 1**

**Hades: 1**

**Ares: 3**

**So next chapter will most likely be Jason Grace! Well, I hope you don't hate me for such a crappy chapter, but I hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, I don't mean to scare you, but I've already planned an ending. So if I ever need to put it up for adoption or if I lose interest in this, I have to write two chapters, and this fanfic would come to an end.**

**But seriously, there's only 9 chapters, so that's not gonna happen in a while...right? O.O**

**Until we meet again (if we ever),**

**Awesome as Annabeth**


End file.
